


"You're tall, please help."

by JustCallMeJo



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cat store, Alternate Universe - Human, Cats, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Malec, Some Smut (not much)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeJo/pseuds/JustCallMeJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'I couldn't reach the cat food on the top shelf and you look tall please help me and while you're at it you look strong so please carry my stuff' AU nobody asked for.</p><p>~ Russian translation by Shiorino: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6121142 ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're tall, please help."

**Author's Note:**

> Spur of the moment prompt. Hope it's okay.  
> Not beta-ed so any mistakes are mine. Please do tell if you find any.  
> I saw that my other story was well liked and I hope this lives up to satisfaction!  
> Now enjoy!

Magnus huffed indignantly. He was not short. It was the shelf that was tall. 

He had been trying to reach the stupid diet food on the top shelf for a few minutes and not a single tall person was walking by. He didn't have the care to walk to the register and ask for help because he is an independent American citizen. 

Magnus sighed loudly and put his hands on his hips. He was wearing dark black, tight jeans and a purple shirt that was barely buttoned. 

Make up and blonde dyed hair tips was on point and his purple nail polish glittered in the light with the contrast of his silver hand jewlery making it stand out even more. 

Magnus looked up and down the aisle and contemplated throwing away his pride. 

Then he saw the perfect solution.  
Yes. Perfect indeed. 

A man was walking down the aisle with a red haired girl and a dark haired girl. A very tall man. They were headed for the canned cat treats. The girls were chattering happily between themselves and the man watched fondly. 

Magnus smiled and started towards the trio. 

"Excuse me?" He said as he reached them. They all turned to look at him. He didn't pay the girls any mind and eyed the dark haired man up and down. 

"Yes?" The red haired girl asked amusedly and watched as the glittery man stepped around the tall one and looked like he was checking the assets. 

"You seem very tall, mister," Magnus said happily. The dark haired beauty had a rigid posture and was wearing a black leather jacket with black jeans and combat boots. 

"Thanks?" The man said and frowned, fidgeting as Magnus looked him up and down yet again. 

"Do you think you could help me?" Magnus asked excitedly and started walking without waiting for an answer. The tall man exchanged looks with his amused female companion and hesitantly followed the eccentric man. 

The girls fell into step behind him, excited to see what would go down. 

"Could you pretty please pick down the diet food on the top shelf?" Magnus turned to the man and made his eyes huge. The man frowned and looked up. He took a resigned breath and reached up. 

Magnus could see a strip of pale skin when the man's shirt rode up. He admired the v line which was disappearing into the waist line of the fine man. 

Then it was gone. He shook his head and looked up to see the man give him a small smirk. Magnus almost blushed. He cleared his throat instead. 

"Thank you," he choked and cursed his own voice before taking the food from the mans arms. It was a lot heavier than it looked. Magnus almost crumpled under the weight. 

The tall beauty quickly reached out and took the food. 

"I can carry this if you'd like," he offered. Magnus smiled thankfully. 

"Yes, that would be great. I'm Magnus by the way," he introduced himself. 

"Alec." 

"Nice to meet you Alec," Magnus said and smiled hugely as he was finally able to put a name to the face.

"Hey Alec!" The red haired girl from before piped up suddenly. Magnus had forgotten about the female populations existence entirely for a few minutes there. 

"Yeah?" Alec asked. Alec? Short for something? Alexander maybe? 

"We're heading out, are you taking the subway?" The dark haired one asked, casting them a suggestive glance. 

Alec swallowed audibly. 

"I'm taking the subway you know," Magnus casually tossed in. Alec looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Okay, you guys go," he agreed. 

"Bye Alec!" The girls singsonged in perfect harmony and turned around giggling together. 

"Girlfriend?" Magnus asked casually as they started walking toward the register. Alec gave a startled laugh. 

"No. Clary, the red head is my brothers girlfriend and Izzy is my sister," he explained. 

"Oh," Magnus tried to sound casual but he was screaming internally. 

"So, Alec. Short for Alexander?" He then said and glanced to the taller man. Alec smiled shyly. 

"Yeah."

\---------------------------------

Alec had never met anyone like Magnus Bane before. 

They walked to the subway while exchanging life stories. He felt so comfortable around the glittery man. He had never been good at conversing and with Magnus everything flowed naturally. 

"So what were you doing in the pet store?" Magnus asked him when they were seated on the train. Alec had been carrying the food while Magnus had a bag with cat treats and a hideous glittery collar (which Alec had protested against vehemently when he found out it was a male cat; Magnus had been more than offended, "why wouldn't men wear glitter?" And Alec didn't have an answer for that because glitter was really hot on Magnus and stop thinking Alec). 

"We needed something to apologize to my sister's cat with," Alec explained. 

"Apologize?" Magnus raised his perfect eyebrows. Alec tried to not be distracted. 

"Yes. My brother stepped on his tail and he refuses to leave the cat tree if we don't have treats," Alec explained. Magnus hummed. 

"I understand the feeling. I'd be offended if someone stepped on me too, it can't be a very pleasant feeling," Magnus pondered. 

"So where are you off at?" Alec asked feeling a bit disappointed their time was limited. 

"Next stop," Magnus supplied. Alec's eyes widened. 

"Really? Me too," he said. "I live in the apartment building over the station," he said. Magnus' eyes widened. 

"Wow. Me too. How could I have never met you before?" He said in astonishment. 

"Maybe you just overlooked me," Alec shrugged. 

"I would never overlook such a pretty face. Besides, you're too tall to overlook," Magnus dropped the hint casually. It had desired effect when Alec blushed. 

"I don't know how to respond to that," Alec said adorably. Magnus laughed. 

"You're reaction was enough of a response," Magnus didn't say anything more when the train came to a stop and they stepped off. Alec was still carrying the enormous food bag. 

They walked all the stairs up to Magnus apartment and Magnus now knew Alec lived on the floor under his. 

"Well. Here we are," Alec said and set down the food bag. Magnus sighed. 

"I guess this is it," he said defeatedly. 

"I mean this doesn't have to be it. I live right under here and I would like to see you again if you'd like to see me. It's totally fine if you don't I just thought we had a really good time and there's this ice cream parlor I think you would really like with a lot of flavours you usually don't find anywhere like raisin and cheese and have you ever tasted cheese flavoured ice cream because-" Alec's rambling was cut short by a pair of lips on his. 

Magnus was kissing him. Magnus had taken hold of the lapels on his leather jacket and was pressing his body into Alec's. 

Alec finally melted into the kiss and took a hold of Magnus waist. They moved their lips together and Magnus flicked his tongue against Alec's lower lip. When their tongues met Alec moaned deep in his throat and Magnus responded with a satisfied sigh. Alec backed them up until Magnus back hit his own door. 

Magnus hands moved from Alec's lapels to his hair so he took ahold of the dark luscious locks and pulled. Alec groaned miserably and started kissing down Magnus jaw to his neck. 

"You're so short," he panted and moved his hands downwards. "Jump," Alec commanded and Magnus complied. His legs were around Alec's waist as Alec held him up against the wall. Alec drew back to smile at Magnus. 

"Better," he said and they crashed their lips together again. Magnus shot his hips forward and the friction made them both moan. 

"Let's move this into the apartment," Magnus whispered into Alec's ear and he felt Alec squeeze his ass teasingly. 

"Okay," Alec said and they reluctantly let go of each other. Magnus giggled silently and picked up his key from his jacket before unlocking the door. They walked inside and Alec dropped the food on the floor. 

Then he grabbed Magnus shirt and forcefully dragged them together in a kiss. Magnus kicked the door closed and backed them to the couch. 

Alec fell with a surprised sound and Magnus smirked at the tall man before climbing over the armrest to settle on Alec's lap. 

They kissed for a few minutes when something landed on Alec's head. Magnus backed away in shock and Alec choked a scream. Magnus started laughing. 

Chairman Meow was pawing at Alec and walking over his chest. Then he laid down and promptly fell asleep right on Alec's chest. 

Alec looked so confused Magnus had to laugh more. Alec carefully started petting the cat. Chairman Meow purred contentedly. 

"I think Chairman Meow likes you," Magnus commented and smiled happily. Alec looked amused by the name but didn't question. 

"Is that a good thing?" 

"Definitely. I would never date anyone my cat doesn't like. Cats have very good intuition," Magnus said matter of factly. 

"So we're dating?" Alec smiled. Magnus leaned over Chairman Meow to place a kiss on the deliciously swollen pink ones of his very beautiful and very tall love interest.

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> For every kudos a unicorn is born!  
> For every comment a kiss happens between Malec!  
> Hope you liked it and prompts are welcome in the comments!  
> Love to all of you! And love to Malec of course!!


End file.
